1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting display device used in various apparatuses such as wristwatches, cell phones, and automobile meters, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional electronic apparatuses, e.g., wristwatches have a light storage portion formed by partially coating a watch part such as a dial or hand with a light storage paint, such as a luminous paint, by printing or the like. This light storage portion stores energy from external light in a bright place and emits light by the stored energy in a dark place.
In a dark place, the light storage portion of this wristwatch can emit light to inform the time and the like. However, this light storage portion cannot freely emit light whenever the user desires, and its emission luminance is also insufficient. Furthermore, since only the light storage portion emits light, no satisfactory decorating effect can be obtained.